Rawr! Rawr!
by Jay Way101
Summary: When a cheer leading squad is added during their "8th year", nobody expects Harry to join or Draco to be nominated as captain. But what happens when Harry is forced to wear a girl's uniform? Harry's embarrassment, Draco's arousal, and Weasley siblings trying to create Drarry? Hell, yes!
1. The Mini Skirt

"...no."

"Harry..."

"No, fucking, way!"

Surprisingly many students came back for their "8th year" at Hogwarts. To celebrate this Dumbledore decided to add a Muggle spin to their school year. Students were required to wear Muggle clothes, as well as teachers. Quiddith was not altered, much to the student's relief, except for the Gryffindor cheer leading squad added.

On the day of Quidditch and cheer leading try outs, everyone was shocked when Harry Potter tried out for cheer leading(he, of course, made it). What shocked people more was Dumbledore nominating Draco Malfoy for cheer captain, which he excepted.

Draco, however, had refused to cheer, so he simply trained the witches(and wizard). Money was running short, and the cheer squad was close to being cut.

Dumbledore's solution? Make Harry cheer in the same uniform as the girls, to save money.

"Come on, Harry", Ginny tried again, holding up the red and gold mini skirt. "Do it for the team!"

Harry growled. "No. Way. I'm all ready wearing this tight-ass shirt!"

Ginny sighed. It was time for drastic measures.

"Harry...if you don't wear this uniform to cheer in, you're not cheering, at all."

Harry gaped at her. Quidditch had honestly been fun, but cheering gave him a break. That's all he had ever wanted; how could Ginny be so cruel?

"Fine!" Harry snatched the skirt from a smirking Ginny.

"Now, get out!"

**HD**

"So?"

Ginny grinned at her team captain.

"He's putting it on, now."

Draco gave her a nod, then told the squad to partner up.

**HD**

Harry looked at himself in the locker room mirror, and groaned.

Hermione, angry at him for coping her Potions essay, had cast a hair removal spell on Harry. His eyebrows and messy hair had grown back, but his leg hair...Harry groaned, again.

His legs were completely smooth, like a girl's.

He heard laughter from behind, and cursed.

Despite what he was wearing, Harry was not a girl. Which meant, he still shared the locker room with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The whole Gryffindor Quidditch teach. The new team that happened to be made up of all his friends, this year.

"Trying something new, mate?", Ron teased.

"Fuck off.", the cheerleader growled. The whole school already knew about his predicament.

"He even shaved his legs!"

"Fuck you, Finnigan."

Dean grinned.

"We're only teasing, Harry."

"Yeah", Seamus agreed. "It's perfectly fine if you're getting all dolled up, for Malfoy."

Harry blushed in mortification, as the team burst into laughter, yet again.

He had accidentally let it slip, that he was crushing on the Slytherin.

"I hate you all.", Harry declared, storming out.

**HD**

"Alright, girls! Take a break..."

As Draco trailed off, the girls turned to where their captain was staring, and began giggling.

Harry stood in the middle of field, blushing in anger and embarrassment, toying with the bottom of his skirt.

Ginny grinned at Draco's gawking, and obvious arousal.

"Hey, Malfoy! Stop drooling all over your shirt!"

The Slytherin broke out of his daze, and glared at the smirking ginger.

Draco had admitted to likeing Harry, after much pestering from his squad. Harry had no idea.

Harry had seen Draco's startled gaze, and of course took it the wrong way. Draco probably thought he looked stupid. Harry began nervously playing with the bottom of his skirt, unknowingly making it ride up his thigh.

Draco gulped, and quickly looked away from the boy.

"Alright, get in formation!", Draco ordered.

Ginny looked across the field at her brother, and gave as thumbs up. Ron nodded in response, before taking off into the sky.

Harry and Draco were going to get together, no matter how much kicking and screaming it took.

A/N: Do you like it? Should it be a one shot, or do you want more chapters? Review!


	2. Mission Incomplete

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, they mean bunches! Sorry for the wait, my mom's renovating the whole house. Anyway, here's your Drarry:

"Alright that's it for today. Hit the showers."

Harry sighed in relief as his humiliation came to an end, and practically ran to the boys' locker room.

Draco bit his lip. 'I am not watching his arse. I am not watching his arse. I am not-'

"Malfoy."

The blond turned, and was surprised to see half his squad still on the field.

"I thought I told you to-"

"We know what you told us, Malfoy.", Ginny snapped. "But you obviously need our help."

"What?"

Pansy smirked. "Draco, darling, I do believe you were just watching Potter's butt."

Draco turned a dark shade of red.

"I most certainly was not."

"Yes, you were."

"I wasn't.

"Yes, you were!"

"I was not!"

"You were, too!"

"Was not!"

"Were, too!"

"Shut, up!", Hermione snapped. "Honestly. Malfoy we're trying to help you get Harry. You have to be cooperative, though."

Draco crossed his arms. "I don't need any help."

Lavender snorted. "You need all the help you can get."

The Slytherin was interrupted from claiming what a ugly color lavender truly was, by Hermione.

"I've got it! Harry always gets jealous easily when it comes to who he likes...er...", She trailed off at the girls glares. "Opps?"

"Harry likes me?" Draco felt his pulse speed up.

Ginny scoffed. "No. He likes someone in Ravenclaw.", she lied. "Hermione was just being mean."

The brightest witch of her age, was bright enough to not object.

Draco gave her glare, which she returned.

"But we can get him to like you.", Hermione said. "Just give us some time."

The Malfoy Heir crossed his arms, but finally nodded.

The cheer leaders grinned, before heading to their locker room.

**HD**

"So, Harry-"

"Go away."

"Come on, I said I was sorry.", Seamus whined.

"We all are.", Dean clarified.

"Yeah, just hear us out.", Ron pleaded.

Harry sighed before finally turning to his friends.

The Gryffindor common room was pretty empty, much to the cheer leader's relief. "Fine. What do you want?"

Seamus grinned. "We want to help you get Malfoy!"

Harry blushed. "Shh!"

The Boy-Who-Lived looked around, before yanking them to their dorms. Once there, Harry sat on his bed, ran a stressed hand through his hair, and said for the hundredth time that day, "No. No way."

Across from him on Ron's bed, the three boys pouted.

"Come on, Harry! We really want to!"

Harry glared. "No!"

He looked away from them. "I...he doesn't like me, okay?"

"But he does-!" Seamus closed his mouth, at the identical warning looks on Ron and Dean's faces.

"He doesn't, Seamus!", Harry snapped.

Harry looked at his friend's with watery eyes.

"I...I've already embarrassed myself enough today. I have to wear a girl's uniform for the rest of the year. He doesn't want me, and now he _never_ will."

Ron sighed. Ginny had been right, there was no way he, Seamus, and Dean could directly help Harry. Girls were just better at some things.

"Mate, Ginny needs to talk to you. She's in the girl dorms."

When it looked like the Savior was about to protest, Ron haistly added, "It's important."

Harry gave a broken sigh, and nodded.

Once he left, his friends once again pouted.

"Mission failed.", Seamus declared.

Dean shook his head. "No. The 'mission' is to make Harry happy. It's not over yet."

Seamus blinked. Then, went back to pouting.

"Mission incomplete."

A/N: So, what do you think? What's next? Let's just say, Harry learns how to flirt. Review!


	3. Flirt Failure

A/N: Hey, guys! I just got back from NY. Thank you reviewing, it means the world to me. By the way, when the characters are thinking, it won't look 'like this' , anymore. It will look_ like this_.

"So, do you have it?"

Harry was sitting on Ginny's bed, while the squad stood in front of him. Harry bit his lip.

"I...think so. But is it really...necessary?"

Ginny glared at him.

The Savior sighed in defeat. Everyone else was already at the Great Hall for dinner, and he was hungry.

"Alright. So tommorow at practice-"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, definatly not. That's to far away."

"But-"

Luna nodded in agreement. "Harry needs to practice, first."

The boy paled. "But-"

Pansy smirked. "Why doesn't he practice at dinner?"

Harry, if possible, paled even more. "B-but-"

Ginny slowly nodded. "Okay...but who does he practice with?"

Pansy's eyes flashed with evilness...well to Harry they did.

"Why, Draco, of course."

Harry was in hysterics. "But!"

The girls finally acknowledged him.

"But what, Harry?", asked Daphne, gently.

"I..." Harry desperately searched for an excuse.

"I...don't even have my uniform!" Harry congratulated himself, for not lying. "I left it in the locker room, and I can't go back for it. Dinner's almost over."

Pansy gave him a smile sweeter than honey, and faker than counterfeit gallons.

"I got it for you after practice."

The cheerleaders, well, _cheered._

Harry groaned.

**HP**

Draco turned to see the cheerleaders walking into the Great Hall in their uniforms. Well, this was new. Why hadn't his team informed him...

The Slytherin's train of thought skidded of its track.

A blushing, but confident Harry walked in behind his squad...clad in his uniform.

Draco groaned. It had been long day, and he was bloody hungry, and now he couldn't even bloody eat, because Harry had waltzed in wearing a bloody miniskirt, with an adorable bloody blush, and now he was bloody _hard!_

Harry quickly walked past the Ravenclaw table, and, to everyone's surprise, the Gryffindor table. _Please let dinner end now. Or, better yet, let Draco get up and leave._

Draco watched as the Gryffindor marched up to the Slytherin table and stopped in front of him. Draco bit his lip.

"Um..."

"Is this seat taken?"

The Great Hall was silent, as they waited for the Ice Prince's answer.

Draco had no idea what to say. Harry hadn't gestured to any seat. Even if he had, there was no where for him to sit. The Slytherin table was completely filled. "Er...no?"

Harry gave him a saucy smirk, that Draco immediately classified his second biggest turn on next to the blush. The uniform would always be number one. Suddenly, the Malfoy Heir had a lapful of Harry.

Draco could only stare down at the Gryffindor in shock, who had began happily eating off his plate, as if he sat on Draco's lap everyday.

The Great Hall broke out in loud conversation.

Ginny was in front of the pair in a flash.

"Harry!", she hissed.

Harry looked up at Ginny. _Did I do something wrong, already?_

Ginny pulled Harry off the Slytherin.

"I need to talk to you." She looked at Draco. "Sorry, Malfoy. You did seem to be enjoying it.", she smirked.

Draco turned around, completely mortified that the Weaslette had noticed his arousal, and had commented on it.

Harry turned away as well, a pleased blush on his face. _That turned him on? No,_ wait...I_ turned him on! Maybe he likes me back! Then, why did Ginny...?_

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at the ginger.

Ginny quickly dragged him out of the Great Hall, the squad close on her heels.

**HP**

"Potter, are you brain dead?!", cried a distressed Astoria.

"You guys said to sit on his lap!"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry. Ginny and I said you would be the one to sit on his lap, as a couple."

"You were supposed to flirt, first.", Ginny explained, rubbing her temples.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "...oh."

Pansy had had enough.

"'Oh', is right, Potter! Draco's never going to want to talk to you again!"

"Pansy...", Lavender warned.

Harry ignored her. "But he liked it!"

Pansy glared at him. "You just sat on his lap! No explaination, no preamble, _nothing_. He's bloody confused, Potter!"

Harry blinked. Then put his face in his hands, and let out a broken sob.

The cheerleaders stared in shock, as Harry's shoulders shook.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look. Harry had never been this upset when it came to Ginny or Cho, so...

"Shit."

The squad sent questioning looks at the two girls, who had cussed.

Ginny sat next to Harry, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Harry...you're in love with him, aren't you?"

This resulted in Harry sobbing harder.

The cheerleaders sent him concerned looks. They had wanted Draco and Harry to be happy. What if Draco wasn't in love with Harry? The boy would be heart broken, and practice would be awkward...unless both boys decided to _quit._..

"Oh, fuck." Pansy stormed out with the other Slytherin girls trailing behind.

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, followed.

The Gryffindor girls sent Harry sympathetic looks, before heading to bed.

A/N: And there you have it! Sorry about the slight angsty turn the story took. It turns out Flirt!Harry will be next chapter. Review!


	4. Jaded

Draco Malfoy was bloody confused. His crush had sat on his lap,in a girl's cheerleader uniform, no less. Which was good, but why? Had his squad planned it? Maybe that meant Harry liked him back...but then why would the Weaslette take Harry away? The whole squad had followed, like it was some kind of meeting. A meeting without the captain, though? Perhaps, it was about him. But him, meaning himself, or him meaning Harry? And, why-

"Draco, Potter fancies you."

Draco practically jumped off his bed.

"Pansy...are you messing with my head?"

The brunette growled. "I've done enough mind-fucking today."

Draco grinned. "This is wonderful! Now, all we have to do-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Pansy interrupted. "Ask him out, yourself."

The blond frowned. "Well, yeah. I'm going to do that, I just thought..."

Pansy raised an eyebrow, at Draco's blushing.

I...er, don't really _fancy_ him any more, see..."

The cheerleader grinned. "You're in love with Potter!"

The blond blushed deeper, mumbling a, "...maybe."

The brunette sighed in relief, as she left and began searching for Ginny.

**HD**Next Day

"Alright, remember Harry, he already fancies you. So do everything we taught you, and love will soon follow. And hopefully the three-horned Knurks."

Harry smiled gratefully at Luna.

"Alright, we're practicing the pyramid, today!", Draco announced, walking on the field.

The cheerleaders quickly got off the ground.

"Okay, so Weasley, Parkinson, Bones, Greengrass, and...Greengrass Jr.? You're on the bottom."

"Asshole.", Ginny and Pansy growled at the same time.

The blond ignored them.

"Brown, Chang, Abbott, and Bulstrode, on top of them."

The four girls were quickly lifted on top of the other five.

"Alright...the Carrow twins, and Clearwater. Go on."

Draco crossed his arms.

"Hmm...Granger and Lovegood, next. And don't stand too close, or the others will drop you."

"Two Gryffindors on top...", Pansy growled. Ginny would have elbowed her, but she was currently holding up Lavender and Cho.

The captain turned to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry...do you think you can handle being on top?"

The Gryffindor pushed down the blush that tried to rise on his cheeks, at Draco calling him Harry.

"Oh, I know I can handle being on top.", Harry purred at him, winking.

Draco blushed, as Harry began climbing. _Was he just flirting with me?_

The blond quickly dismissed the thought.

"Alright, Harry, hands on your hips. Good, hold...hold...and drop."

The cheerleaders feel on top of each other. Draco shook his head.

"You all need to practice the drop, otherwise someone's going to get hurt..."

Ginny gasped. Malfoy actually cared about their well-being?

"...and then it'll be my ass."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry took a deep breath. _Alright, Harry. Here's your big moment. Draco will fall for you, you'll get married, have twins, and... _Harry scoffed._ I'm such a girl. Just do it!_

Harry walked up to his captain. "Hey, Draco?", he began, twisting the bottom of his skirt in a nervous fashion.

Draco's cheeks colored slightly, and Harry inwardly grinned.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"The squad wants pom-poms."

Of all the possibilities Draco had run through his mind of what Harry was going to say, that wasn't one of them.

"Pom-poms?"

"Yeah, in red and gold."

Draco bit his lip. "I don't think we can afford them. I mean-"

Harry put his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"Come on, Draco. I've never used them before. Besides..."

The brunette whispered in the blond's ear.

"I really like shaking things." Harry's eyes glinted.

"Such as, mattresses..."

Draco's breath caught, and Harry let go of him, continuing as if nothing had happened.

"...and pom-poms." The boy winked, before turning, set on talking to his squad about the events.

Draco spun Harry around, and kissed his surprised lips. Just as Harry begun responding, Draco let him go and stepped away, a horrified look on his face.

"Draco...?" Harry stepped forward, and Draco fled.

The cheerleaders walked up to Harry, asking questions that the boy desperately wished he could answer.

_Not again..._ Hermione sighed, at Harry's silent tears.

"Harry...what happened?"

"Malfoy...is a fucking bastard...and (sob) I hate him...and-"

Cho shook her head. "You wouldn't be crying if you hated him."

Harry ran off the field, his broken sobs getting louder.

Ron flew to his sister. "What's going on?"

Ginny growled; she had seen the whole exchange between the two lovebirds. _Why must the two of them be so stubborn?_ "Ron, I need you, Dean,and Seamus to meet me in the common room tonight. And tell the boys not to bug Harry."

Ron nodded, and took off toward his team.

Ginny turned to the squad. "Pansy, try to get some information out of Malfoy, and knock some sense into him, while you're at it. Tell the rest of the Slytherins when you're done, and then meet me in front of the portrait of The Fat Lady."

The Slytherin cheerleaders all but ran toward the locker room.

"If you're in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, I need you to make sure rumors don't start. And if they do, stop them immediately, even if they're true. Got it? Then meet me in front of the painting, as well. Gryffindors...just make sure you're in the common room most of the time, and make sure the idiot boys really leave Harry alone."

With that, the cheerleaders began to leave.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm.

"Gin...what happened between them, today?"

The ginger gritted her teeth.

"Idiocy, and sexual tension. What else?"

A/N: Review!


	5. I Love You

"Say it!"

"No."

"Malfoy..."

Draco looked around the Gryffindfor common room, which he had been dragged to by Pansy. Weasley, Finnigan, and Thomas were in the back of the room, watching Pansy curiously as she pestered him. His squad seemed to be waiting for him to say something...except Harry. The Gryffindor was glaring at him, his cheeks wet. It broke Draco's heart. He sighed, before glaring at Pansy.

"Fine!" Draco looked at bespeckled brunette.

"Harry...I'm in love with you, alright? And...and I knew you only fancied me, so once I realized I kissed you...I ran. I can't be with you, unless it's love."

Suddenly, Draco was pushed against the wall by a furious Harry.

"You bloody, stupid, Griffindorish-"

"Hey!", cried an offended Draco. "I am no Gryffin-"

SMACK

The blond shot his hands up to his burning cheek, due to Harry's painful slap.

"That's for running away, after you bloody kissed me."

Draco had the decency to look guilty.

"Yeah...sorry."

"And you know what?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

The brunette took the boy's Slytherin tie in his hand , and emerald eyes locked with silver.

Harry yanked the tie forward and crashed therir lips together.

Noticing their incredous looks, Hermione began explaining to Ron,Seamus, and Dean what had happened previously.

The two kissing boys broke apart. Harry laid his forehead against Draco's.

"That's for bloody kissing me, before you ran away."

The blond pulled away, looking uncertain of the situation.

"Harry..."

The Boy-Who-Lived rolled his eyes.

"Draco, you've made me cry twice, Gryffindors and Slytherins were working with each other to get us together, and you're hot. I bloody well love you, too."

The blond grinned, and pulled his boyfriend? in for another kiss.

The whole room, all about sighed in relief.

A/N: One last chapter, coming up! It might be a while, due to Aimiko's 1,000 word request. Review!


	6. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever... here you go!**

"And Thomas puts Gryffindor in the lead, 150-80! Madame Hooch just blew her whistle...what?! FINNIGAN JUST CAUGHT THE SNITCH! Gryffindor wins, 300-80! That's the game!"

The Gryffindor stands shook as half the crowd stood up and cheered. Seamus flew a victory lap, as the cheerleaders made there way to the field.

"Sonorus", Ginny whispered.

"Thank you all for coming to the last game of the year!", her voice boomed. The students quieted, curious.

"The cheerleaders would like to thank Dumbledore, for allowing us to have a squad!"

The crowd roared their agreement, and Dumbledore, who had come to see the last Slytherin/Gryffindor game of the year, smiled.

"We'd also like to thank our captain, Draco Malfoy!"

The students went silent, but slowly began to cheer until Ginny broke through the applause.

"Come on down, Draco! I know you're here!"

A spell was cast to locate him in the crowd, and suddenly a light revealed said Slytherin, blushing to his ears.

Draco groaned, and made way to the field. _She's dead. And the squad will have to do laps, too...except, Harry. He'll probably just use those bloody puppy-dog eyes on me, and weasel out of it. Damn those bloody green eyes to hell!_

"Let's hear it for Draco!"

This time, the crowd was prepared. Applause thundered throughout the Quidditch field.

"A wonderful team captain, and the boyfriend of Harry Potter!"

The applause stopped, abruntly.

Harry, blushing as dark as Draco now, was not amused.

"Ginerva Weasley, I swear to Merlin, if you don't shut up-!"

"Draco and Harry sitting in a tree...", her voice boomed in response.

"Weasley, shut up!", Draco begged.

The squad began to join in, as if Slytherin blood ran through all their veins.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The Slytherin half of the stands, still mad that Slytherin lost to a bunch of Gryffindors, and that Draco was helping cheer them on, started singing along, as well.

"First comes love..."

Harry, face burning, cried, "Knock it off!"

"Second comes marriage...", the Gryffindor side added.

A red-faced Draco groaned. "Who said anything about, marriage?"

"Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Now, the Quidditch teams began to sing.

"Hey!" Harry bowed his head. "I _do_ 'kinda want twins..."

"That's not all, that's not all..."

"Wait, there's not this many Muggle-born's in this school! How the fuck do you all know this song?!"

"I saw the baby drinking alcohol!"

"What the bloody hell, Snape?!"

Draco gasped. "No child of mine would be caught drink-"

"Just bloody kiss already!", cried Ginny's loud voice.

Harry blushed deeper. "Wha-no! I can't, I mean-the whole school, and-"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh bloody buggering hell."

The blond grabbed his boyfriend, and kissed him.

The crowd went wild. **(A/N: Ha! I made a funny!)**

Harry broke the kiss, and smiled shyly up at his boyfriend.

"No running, this time?" He nervously pulled on his skirt.

Draco groaned in arousal.

"Bloody hell, never again!"

Draco pulled him in for another kiss.

**A/N: **I've decided to not make this the last chapter, the 1,000 word requirement will be met in chapter 7!


	7. Shame, Shame

"Sorry, dude. No Slytherins can-oh! My mistake Malfoy, come on in."

Draco nodded at the the 3rd year, and walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. A party was being held inside for the House's victory in the last Gryffindor/Slytherin quidditch match. Easily locating a bushy head, the Slytherin all but ran to his squad.

"_Weasley._", he hissed. The red head's smiling face, instantly dropped. She quickly replaced her original smile with a nervous one.

"Er...hey, coach! Um...we won the game!"

Draco sneered at her, and she bit her lip.

" ...yay?"

"Weasley, you know perfectly well that Harry wanted to keep our relationship on the down-low!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, in surprise.

"That's why you're so worked up?"

"Well, no shit...and I'm not worked up!"

A crazed-looking Draco Malfoy would almost be comical, if the ginger wasn't so confused.

"I..." She looked at the squad in confusion.

"Malfoy...we thought you'd be mad because we called you from the stands...", Lavender said, cocking her head.

"Not because Potter wanted to...", Pansy stopped talking, her eyes glazing over.

By now, the blond was getting extremely creeped out. Suddenly, Hermione spun on him.

"Draco Malfoy, you are a fucking, idiotic...idiot!"

"What did I do?!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, at the both of them.

"Malfoy, the only reason Harry would want to keep your relationship 'on the down-low', is because he thinks you want it to be hidden."

Draco didn't answer. Pansy glared at him.

"What did you say?"

"What?"

"Draco, what did you tell Potter?"

"Nothing!"

"Draco, darling, you may be able to control half the school with your way with words, but you must admit..."

She crossed her arms, smirking.

"When you're around Potter, you tend to get a little...tongue-tied."

The Slytherin blushed a deep red, and glared at her.

"So?"

Pansy sat on the Gryffindor couch with all the grace of ballerina, crossing her legs and all.

"I'm assuming you said, "Of course you can tell your friends, but let's not shout it out to the world, Potter."

Draco bowed his head, mumbling, "I said Harry."

The girls gasped.

Luna's usually bubbly smile had vanished. "Malfoy, we know you only meant he didn't have to tell everyone, not that he couldn't. But...Harry probably thinks you don't want anyone to know."

Millicent nodded in agreement. "And you called him Harry."

"I always call him Harry."

Ginny shook her head in the negative. "Not when you're saying something snarky."

Hermione sighed in distress. "Meaning, Harry took you completely seriously."

The Slytherin growled. "Alright! I'll clarify my statement, later. Why are you all taking this so bloody seriously?!"

"Because Harry probably thinks you're ashamed of your relationship!"

"No..."

Draco and his cheerleading squad spun around to meet a green-eyed, trembling-lipped Harry Potter.

"I...I thought you were ashamed of _me._"

Draco shook his head. "Oh, Harry..."

"I thought..." Harry closed and eyes, and took a deep breath, promising himself he wouldn't cry this time.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know we were dating, because I'm..." Harry turned his face away, giving a strained laugh. "Well, I'm a boy in a mini-skirt. I'm sure that says enough."

He faced his squad again. "But I didn't care!", he said hurriedly.

"I was just glad you loved me."

Draco looked Harry in the eye, and the Boy-Who-Lived felt like his boyfriend could see straight into him.

"Harry Potter, I have never been ashamed of you. I've hated you. Bloody hell, I've hated you with a passion for years..._so many years_. I've respected you. Even when I hated you, that damn respect was still there. And now..."

Draco smiled. "I love you. You don't even _know..." _

The blond rubbed his face.

"Merlin, Harry, you don't even bloody _know_ how much I love you. But...but I never have and never _will_ be ashamed of you."

Draco looked into wet emerald eyes, and shook his head in exasperation.

"Don't you know that, Harry_?_"

"Oh, Merlin..." Harry's voice cracked.

"Draco..."

The blond opened his arms, and Harry ran into them. The boy squealed as Draco lifted him off his feet and spun him in the air.

Draco laughed. "You're such a bloody girl."

Harry stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

"You know you love it."

"Yeah..." Draco kissed him on the nose, and Harry blushed.

"Yeah, I do."

"Aww...", cooed the cheerleading squad.

Harry blushed deeper, and tried to pull away, but Draco wasn't having it.

"No way. Didn't I say I wasn't leaving this time?"

"No. You said you were never leaving again."

"Guess we'll be here for awhile, then."

Draco gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. The cheerleaders began to fangirl, and Harry blushed a deeper red.

"Draaacoo...", he whined.

Draco smirked. "What's wrong, Potter?"

The blond leaned down, and dramatically stage whispered in to Harry's ear.

"Are you looking for somewhere more..._private?_"

The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, the Savior, the conqueror of Lord Voldemort...ran up to the boys dorms in a mini-skirt, and spelled the door shut.

Hermione chuckled. "I think you might have scared him."

Draco shrugged. "Scaring Harry is my new choice of entertainment."

Ginny grinned. "I thought that was seeing him in a mini-skirt."

"True."

Pansy smirked. "I could've sworn it was fuck-"

"Would you look at the time.", a slightly pink Draco said.

"Malfoy-"

Draco Malfoy ran so fast from the Gryffindor Common room, the squad could've sworn he had Apparated.

Millicent grinned. "Now, who's scared?"

Lavender gasped. "Have they not...you know...done it, yet?"

Hermione laughed at her gossip-loving friend.

"I don't think so."

Ginny and Pansy shared a smirk, the same thought running through their heads. Pansy voiced said thought.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

**A/N: So, what do you think? Review!**


	8. Prepare for the Ice Age!

"Ron! Seamus! Dean!", Harry screeched. "Get in here, right now!"

The three boys walked out of the bathroom, and nervously smiled.

The brunette glared at them.

The dorm was filled with chocolates, and rose petals were scattered throughout the room. Most occupying Harry's bed. Various scented candles were lit, as well.

"Do I even want to know?"

"We just wanted to re-decorate the dorm, Harry", Seamus tried.

"Yeah, freshen the place up", Dean agreed, as Ron nodded his head, vigorously.

The boy crossed his arms. "Uh, huh. And this has nothing to do with me and Draco?"

"Draco and _I_.", Ron corrected.

The three boys glared at him, and he gave an apologetic shrug.

"I've been spending a little too much time with Hermione."

"Fine. Whatever." Harry grabbed a towel. "I'm going to go take a shower, and when I come out, all of this had better be gone."

The Boy-Who-Lived walked into the bathroom, only to storm back out.

Through gritted teeth, he asked, "Pray tell, why the bathroom if filled with candles, body oils, and a _bubble bath_?"

**HD**

"What are you doing?!"

"...making chicken noodle soup?"

"No!"

Ginerva Weasley snatched the spoon away from the blond. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said Harry was sick."

"Sick of not seeing you!"

Draco rubbed his temples, before crossing his arms.

"You're a damn liar."

Ginny gasped, offended.

"What makes you think I'm lying?!"

"I know when Harry misses me, because I always miss him more."

"Aww..."

The blond's cheeks tinged pink, as he began to make his way out of the kitchens.

"Wait! Harry wants you up in his dorm."

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"And this time I'm not lying."

The Malfoy Heir searched her for a minute, then turned on his heels, and walked out of the kitchens.

The youngest Weasley grinned...and un-crossed the fingers from behind her back.


	9. Bare Heart & Bare Behind

"Harry? Harry, are you-"

Draco eyes glazed over at the sight of a very naked Harry. The boy was dripping wet, and standing on his tip-toes, trying to reach a blue polka-dotted towel that was floating near the ceiling.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid me, giving them my wand."

Harry gave up, before sitting on his bed, and rubbing his eyes.

"H...Harry?", Draco squeaked.

The boy jumped at hearing his boyfriend's voice. Upon seeing the blond, Harry squealed before running into the bathroom and shutting the door. Draco shook his head to clear his lust-ridden thoughts, and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Leave me 'lone.", came the muffled reply.

Draco could hear through the door, his boyfriend's tearful voice. Analyzing the situation, the blond came to the conclusion that Weasley, Finnigan, and (a most likely unwilling) Thomas, had tricked Harry into giving them his wand after he had showered. The poor boy was probably already embarrassed from being outsmarted, and seen naked by the three boys. But to be seen naked by his boyfriend, before he was ready? His poor baby. The Weaslette was obviously in on it, as well. Draco vowed to hex them all...later. Right now, he needed to deal with Harry.

.

Draco acciod the blue towel, and leaned against the bathroom door.

"Harry, can you come out please."

"Go away.", he heard him sniff.

The Malfoy Heir bit his lip. Well, Fan-bloody-tastic. Now, his baby was _crying._ "Avada Kedavra"s were going to be used in the near future on a certain bunch of meddlesome Gryffindors.

"I have your towel."

The bathroom door opened just wide enough, for Draco to see watery bottle-green eyes. Before the blond could fully contemplate kissing the tears away, the towel was snatched from his hands with the speed of a Seeker, and the bathroom door was slammed shut.

Draco gave a sigh. Was Harry that scared of his own boyfriend seeing him naked? They obviously weren't going to get _that_ intimate anytime soon...but for now? Draco cracked his knuckles, and pulled out his wand.

"See you at dinner, love?"

Harry made a small sound of agreement through the door.

The blond rushed out of the Gryffindor dorms. He had some lions to tame.


End file.
